


I love you Wade Parker

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Poetic Waxing about Wade, Rimming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Fluffy husbands





	I love you Wade Parker

“Mrow.”

“Meeeow.”

Wade groaned and opened his eyes, smiling when his cat, Nugget, started purring and rubbing against his face. 

“Mrow.”

“Guh!” Peter groaned as his cat Newton (either Fig or Issac depending on which of his Dads you asked) put both his paws over Peter’s mouth and nose.

“Newton you bad boy,” Peter smiled as he said it, picking up the black and white spotted cat. He sat up in bed and gave his cat a scratch on the forehead before yawning and stretching.

“Breakfast time for my two boys and my favorite girl,” Wade held Nugget in his arms as he got out of bed. He kissed the top of her head and placed her on the floor in the kitchen with a smile on his face. Nugget was a solid back cat with the prettiest green eyes and Wade loved her more than most humans. 

Nugget slid between his legs and meowed her little meow as Wade pulled out two cans of food. He opened them both and placed one into a purple dish and one into a silver dish. 

Newton and Nugget ate with happy purrs as Peter made his way to the kitchen. He kissed Wade gently, putting his hands on the older man’s bare chest, “Morning love.”

“Good morning, baby,” Wade smiled and Peter was struck with how handsome his husband was. Wade had a lot of scars of his body; extreme, unsurvialable, torture tended to do that to people. Had Peter instantly been okay with the scarring? Honestly no. It had taken him weeks to go from pity and heartache for Wade to acceptance.

This was what Wade looked like take it or leave it. Peter could never have ever left him. Not when he’d already gotten his heart strings so tangled. Not when he’d held Wade through nights of his panic attacks and talked him down from suicide. Because Wade had been by his side through the same things. 

Peter would always have a fond memory of waking up that first time, surrounded by warmth, eyes aching from crying when May passed. Because Wade just knew when to push and when to leave things be with him and Peter found that even on his worst days, Wade was there to hold him together. 

“What? I got a booger or something?” Wade’s non existent eyebrow rose in curiosity and Peter wanted to die. He smiled up at Wade and kissed him again, hands reaching up to rub his bald head gently. 

“No, nothing like that. I just think you’re really hot,” Peter grinned sheepishly and blushed. Wade smirked and moved to blow a raspberry on Peter’s neck. Peter snorted and laughed, punching Wade’s stupid muscular chest.

“I’ll never understand your taste in men, Petey. But I’m #Blessed by it,” Wade snorted and reached down to squeeze two handfuls of Peter’s ass. 

“Nngh not in front of the kids,” Peter blushed and Wade looked down to see both of their cats looking up at them with unamused looks.

“Mm fine,” Wade snorted and moved away from Peter. He grabbed a toy mouse and shook it so it rattled. Both cats were on the hunt and Wade threw the toy deep into their spare bedroom, aka the cat room. The cats shot off like bullets and Peter was beside the door, closing it as soon as both cats were inside. 

“Now if you don’t mind Mr. Parker, I’d like to serve up your favorite breakfast,” Peter smiled as he sauntered over to Wade and took his hand, pulling him to the bed. 

“Why thank you, Mr. Parker, I’d love to indulge,” Wade snorted and Peter grinned crawling onto the bed. 

—

Their clothes were tossed to the floor in a mess that Wade would pick up later. Wade was laid up against their pillows with Peter on top of him, straddling his chest and facing the end of their bed. 

Wade slid his hand down Peter’s back, admiring the freckles and his husband’s creamy soft skin. He was struck with how gorgeous Peter was and it must have shown in the way he didn’t go straight for the juicy ass in his face. 

“Babe?” Peter said as he wrapped a hand around Wade’s stiffening cock. 

“Mhm?” Wade’s hands slid over Peter’s slides gently, watching the goosebumps appear in his wake. 

“You know I can’t suck you off until you start right? We talked about the biting thing,” Peter blushed brightly and Wade looked up at him fondly. 

“Yeah, sorry baby boy. I just got distracted by the view,” Wade hummed softly in pleasure as Peter stroked him. He groaned and cupped Peter’s ass, squeezing his cheeks before spreading them slowly. 

“So perfect,” Wade mumbled as he leaned in and licked over Peter’s asshole with a groan. He closed his eyes so he could focus on the movement of his tongue as he lapped over his husband’s hole. 

“Wade!” Peter cried out and shuddered at the sensation of Wade’s tongue on his most sensitive place. Wade hummed and Peter moaned again, squeezing his husband’s cock. Peter wiggled his hips just a little and Wade groaned, moving his hands to Peter’s hips so he could encourage him to grind down onto his tongue.

“Fuck!” Peter cried out letting go of Wade’s cock so he could clutch their sheets instead. He rocked his hips down, rolling them in small circles until Wade patted his hip. Peter stopped and lifted up, blushing darker when Wade gasped for air.

“Nnugh, I love it when you do that,” Wade laughed breathlessly and pulled Peter down onto his mouth roughly, licking him again and slowly pushing his tongue against his rim.

“Wade!” Peter moaned, tossing his head back and reaching down to cup the back of Wade’s head. He looked back at his husband and grinned as he ground down onto Wade’s tongue.

“So good, feels so good,” Peter gasped as Wade’s tongue slid into him and he moved to stroke his own cock quickly.

“I’m gunna come, Wade! Fuck, don’t stop. Yes, yes, yes!” Peter mumbled softly, whimpering when his cock throbbed and spilled onto his hand and over both their stomachs. 

Peter groaned and wiped his hand on their sheets as he rolled off of Wade. He moaned when his cock brushed the sheets and moved to lift his hips lazily. Peter looked at Wade with his big brown doe eyes, lips pouting when Wade didn’t move quick enough.

“I’m gunna fuck you, needy little tart,” Snorting fondly, Wade slapped Peter’s ass and moved onto his knees. He rolled Peter over onto his back and nodded at their bedside table, “Gimme the lube and you want a rubber?”

“Mmmm,” Peter hummed thoughtfully as he reached over, grabbing the lube, “Help me stand up in the shower and no condom.” 

“Sold,” Wade grinned and spread Peter’s legs, wrapping them around his waist loosely so he could lean in and kiss Peter deeply. 

They both smiled as they pulled away from each other and couldn’t help but kiss again. Wade grinned and cupped Peter’s face, “I love you Peter Parker.” 

“I love you Wade Parker,” Peter smiled and moved to kiss the ring on Wade’s left hand. They kissed lazily until there was a sudden blaring of police sirens and both of their work phones were blaring. 

Wade groaned and Peter smiled, kissing Wade’s cheek, “Race you?” 

“You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s tough not having a consistent work schedule. Poor boys. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments make my day! 💜


End file.
